1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet with rotatable receptacles and individual switches. More particularly, each receptacle is capable of rotating either on a top surface, top to lateral surface or both in order to reduce potential electrical hazards while at the same time organizing electrical cords around the users"" area. The various decorative electrical outlets being able to hang on a wall are also provided to apply thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power outlet installed on the wall of a house is used to plug in household electric appliances, electronic devices or personal computers. Since most standard wall-type power outlets provide one or two receptacles in one place, only one or two electronic devices can be plugged in at one place.
Often, the number of appliances or electronic devices one needs to plug in exceeds the number of receptacles on the wall-type electric outlet or the wall outlet is located far from the electronic devices. In this situation, if one needs to plug in more than two electronic devices such as a personal computer with its peripheral equipment, an extra electrical outlet with multiple receptacles is required.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical conventional electric outlet comprises a plug 10 with cord, a plurality of the receptacles 20 and an on-off switch 30. When the plug 10 is plugged into a wall outlet and switched on, the power is supplied to the receptacles 20 and ready to use the electrical appliances.
At this point, if a specific appliance were not in use while it is being plugged-in the electric outlet, the power would be continuously supplied to the electric appliance. Thus, the power is wasted, and causes to generate the harmful electrical waves and malfunction the electric appliance.
Additionally, when all receptacles in the outlet are plugged in the electric appliances, and one appliance which is not in use needs to turn off the power while other electric devices are in-use, the electric appliance which is not in use must be unplugged by pulling out the plug from the corresponding receptacle.
At this moment, when the switch 30 is turned off, all electric appliances which are plugged in the electric outlet are cut off the electric power supply. Therefore, all appliances plugged in the same outlet are losing the electric power. Reversibly, when the switch 30 is turned on, the electric power is supplied to all of the electric appliances which are plugged in the outlet. Therefore, the separated switches are necessary to independently control the individual electric appliances plugged in the same outlet.
Regarding safety, it is necessary to provide a safety device, which could prevent possible electric hazard. If an unwatched child is playing in the vicinity of the electric outlet with a foreign object such as a nail, hairpin, clip or metal piece, the child will be exposed to potential electric hazard. To avoid such a potential danger, the present invention provides various types of safety devices.
Since most on-off switches are externally exposed, there are great possibilities for the switches to be operated unintentionally. For example, if one were accidentally stepped on or inadvertently pushed down the switch by elbow, the electric power would be instantly turned off caused possibly a trouble. If this were occurred during computer operation, the operator could accidentally lost his work. Therefore, a lid for the electric outlet as a protective device is provided in the present invention.
Another safety device is also provided for protecting the user from possible electrical hazard and organizing the electric cords around the users"" area by introducing an electrical outlet with rotatable receptacles. Each of the receptacles is capable of rotating either on a top surface, top to lateral surface or both, at the same time.
Presently, the conventional electric outlets have long rectangular shape of simple design with simple function such as a main switch. Such a simple design of receptacles may not be attractive to the user or potential buyer. If one sees a dusty electric outlet in a corner of the room, one would find it objectionable.
Now, the concepts are changed and many people want to observe pleasantness even in such a trivial object. If one sees a well-decorated, colorful and attractive electric outlet on the wall or in the corner of the room instead of a dusty and boring shaped outlet, one may feel pleasantness monetarily.
Therefore, the receptacles are applied to the fancy and cute shapes of electric outlets. The various shapes of electrical outlets are colorfully decorated and artfully shaped in the form of animals such as turtles, squid, shells, dolphins, tigers, mice, fish. The outlets are also designed with shapes of insects such as beetles and ladybugs. There are also available in flower shapes such as a sunflower, daisy as well as in other shapes such as a hamburger, egg, milk bottle, beer can or automobile.
The fancy and stylish electrical outlets are capable of being hung on the wall for decoration and the extended cords are long enough to reach the appliances. The decorative electric outlets also could provide a lid or cover for the safety concerns.
In order to achieve the objectives of the present invention, an electrical outlet is equipped with rotatable receptacles. The electric outlet is formed with a top cover, base cover, electric cord, reset and a set of circuitry for supplying electric power comprised of: a plurality of individual switches for turning electric power on and off to corresponding individual receptacles. A plurality of receptacles (11) is installed in the circuitry of the power supply. Each receptacle has the capability of being individually rotated at its top surface (on a plan plane). The rotation of each receptacle is limited to less than one revolution so as to prevent the external extension cord or internal electric connections from twisting and becoming entangled with one another.
Another type of electrical outlet with rotatable receptacles is comprised of a plurality of receptacles (21) installed in the circuitry of the power supply, with each receptacle capable of being individually rotated from top to lateral surfaces, and the rotation of each receptacle being limited to less than one revolution on a vertical plane with respect to a rotating axis for preventing the twisting, bending or breaking of the external extension cords or internal electric connections.
Another type of electrical outlet with rotatable receptacles is comprised of a plurality of receptacles formed by the assembly of the disk-type receptacles (11) and cylindrical type receptacles (31) installed in the circuitry of the power supply. Each disk-type receptacle (11) can be individually rotated at its top surface (or on a plan plane). Each cylindrical-type receptacle (31) is capable of being individually rotated at a vertical plane with respect to a rotating axis between a top surface and lateral surface. Both the rotation of disk-type receptacles (11) and cylindrical-type receptacles (31) are limited to less than one revolution for the purpose of preventing the twisting of external extension cords or internal electric connections.
A disk-type receptacle is comprised of a top disk part (51), a lower cylindrical body part (52) with a certain length, a flat seating area (56) and a pair of outer stoppers (53) disposed at opposite ends each other. The disk-type receptacle has the standard dimensions. An outer diameter of the top disk part (51) is larger than that of the lower cylindrical body part (52) in order to provide a flat seating area (56). The flat seating area (56) is abutted at a right angle between the top disk part (51) and lower body part (52).
A cylindrical-type receptacle is comprised of a hollow part (61) for inserting the disk-type receptacle (11), an annular rim (62) to mount the flat seating area (56) of the disk-type receptacle, a pair of inner stoppers (63) and a pair of shafts (64) disposed at both lateral sides. The shafts (64) have more than two notches (65) for retaining the cylindrical type receptacle at a proper position. A retaining device (66) is elastically pushed to retain the cylindrical type receptacle at a certain position between top to lateral surfaces by engaging one of the notches (65).
A safety device is installed on top of the disk type receptacle for automatically blocking a pair of prong slots when there are no devices plugged into the outlet. A cover will slide along the grooves by pushing force when a plug is plugged in. The cover will automatically block a pair of prong slots by resilient force for preventing a possible electrical hazard when a plug is pulled out.
An application of the rotatable receptacles is also provided for decoration. The decorative electrical outlets can be hung on a wall and have a either one shape of animals, turtle, squid, shell, dolphin tiger, mouse, fish, insect, beetle, ladybug, flowers, sunflower, daisy, hamburger, egg, milk bottle, automobile or beer can.